For example, since a current of several tens amperes or more flows in a base station of a cellular phone, the base station is sometimes expressed as a heat generating element. In other words, it is extremely important for stabilizing the performance thereof to cool. The base station of the cellular phone as mentioned above is provided, for example, with a heat exchange device having a configuration shown in Patent Document 1, for carrying out its cooling.
The base station of the cellular phone includes a cabinet which contains a transmitter receiver serving as the heat generating element, and a heat exchange device which is installed to an opening portion of the cabinet. FIG. 18 is a configuration view of the heat exchange device disclosed in Patent Document 1. In FIG. 18, heat exchange device 201 is provided with main body case 211 which has first suction port 207 and first discharge port 208 for ambient air, and second suction port 209 and second discharge port 210 for air in a cabinet. Further, heat exchange device 201 is provided with first air blower 212 for ambient air and second air blower 213 for air in the cabinet, in main body case 211. Further, heat exchange device 201 is provided with heat exchanger 214 exchanging heat between outdoor air and air in the cabinet in main body case 211.
Further, although not shown, heat exchange device 201 is provided with a louver for preventing rainwater and the like from making an intrusion, in a front surface side in which first suction port 207 of main body case 211 is arranged. Main body case 211 is attached to a door of a cabinet so as to be openable and closable. A cover having a punching hole is attached to the door from an outer side in such a manner as to cover a front surface (a surface provided with first suction port 207) of heat exchange device 201.
In the conventional heat exchange device mentioned above, since main body case 211 is attached to the door of the cabinet, it is possible to carry out an attachment of main body case 211 in a state where the door is open. Further, an attachment place of main body case 211 is not limited to the door, but it may be attached to a wall surface or the like of the cabinet. In that case, an opening portion may be provided in the wall surface of the cabinet, and the main body case may be attached in such a manner as to protrude out of the wall surface. However, in recent years, various attachment places have been demanded in the heat exchange device mentioned above. In other words, it is demanded to provide an opening portion on a wall surface of an existing structure and install by embedding in the opening portion. In the case mentioned above, there become issues that an installation operation should be carried out from an outer side of the wall surface, and maintenance can be easily executed from the outer side of the wall surface.